FNAF: Sister location, Crimson Eyes
by KyureshomX
Summary: 30 Years before the story a police officer, Michael Afton, takes up the job at the sister location to Freddy Fazbear's : Circus Baby's party world. He tries to free his sister trapped inside Baby but instead of being scooped makes it out alive. 30 years on from that a man called Eggs Benedict finds Mike. They try to put a stop to the sister location but they soon realise they can't


**Hey guys KyureshomX here and back with another fanfic, I PROMISE I will continue this one as it has caught my attention and I am beginning to like it. Strangely enough this fic was based of a dream of mine so it should be interesting, expect twists and a bit of gore.  
**

 **PROLOGUE**

It was 1986 and Michael Afton was on his 5th night at Circus Baby's. He had avoided the annoying Bidybabs, Snook past Ballora and dodged Funtime Foxy. Now he had to free his sister, Lara, from Baby. Mike stared at her empty, motionless body. She was slumped on the conveyor belt and had her arms flopped either side of her pink, red and white torso. He sighed.

"I never thought 18 years ago that in 18 years time I would be searching through an animatronic in a dark, gloomy room to find Lara."

"Neither did I" A voice replied, in the same tone of the one he'd been hearing all those nights.

"What are you trying to say?" Mike replied.

"I am saying that I have been watching you for a while Mike and I hope that you haven't forgot me. Do you remember how I told you how important pretending was?"

"Yeah, why" Mike asked, a bit frightened.

"Because I have been pretending the whole time." The eerie voice exclaimed as from behind Baby a horrible, wire-y and jumbled up mess crawled. It stood up and glared at Mike. It towered over him and made him feel intimidated.

"Wait, Why!?" Mike shouted.

"Because Mike, When we look like this, we have no-where to go, when we come out, they put us back inside. When we look like this we must stay here." Then the figure tilted its head and turned its eyes black. " But if we looked like you, we could leave, we would have somwhere to go. Now help us by going to the scooper, Mike." Mike tried to back away but was stopped by Funtime Freddy.

"He-Hello again. Ha ha. Come- Come on b-b-birthday boy. L-l-lets play!" He bellowed at Mike. Michael screamed at him and darted into Funtime auditorium. He didn't care how much noise he made, he just had to get out of there. He didn't dare look back as it would only cause him to panick more. He ran and ran until-

"Ooof- AAAAAHHHHAHHHHH" Mike screeched as he had run into Foxy. He just gave him a toothy grin and growled. Mike replied with a "fight or flight" adrenaline rush. So he decided to punch Foxy in the snout as hard as humanly possible. This caused Foxy to yelp and fall backwards, clearing his exit. Michael shot into the hatch and into the control box. He looked around thinking of his next exit route. "Circus Baby's room, Nah" he thought, "The elevator, No too obvious. Then Ballora's room, Yeah why not" He pryed open the maintenance hatch and snook into Ballora gallery. He crept into the room, staying quiet. But he suddenly jumped as he saw Ennard smash through the window of the control box from funtime auditorium and look around. Mike held his breath as Ennard would hear him and he didn't want to become an animatronic t-shirt for the rest of his life.

"Mike!, ohhhhh Mike!" Ennard shouted into the air. "Don't make me have to fight you or I'll make it more painfull!" He then said in a demonic voice like the malfunction for the hand-unit. "I'm going to murder you and when I'm done I will kill your family in your skin then we will take your sister out of Baby and cut her into tiny pieces DO YOU HEAR ME!" His voice echoed around his head like a nightmare. At last Ennard moved into the elevator room. Mike began to sob quietly. He knew there was no way out of there, he felt like just waiting until Ennard got him as it was only a matter of time until he did.

"I can help you" A deep woman voice said to Mike, at first he gasped but realised it was Ballora. "I know a way out, but I will need to distract Ennard"

" Why help me? I'm your one way ticket to freedom!" Mike asked curiously

" Because, Mike, Ennard is corrupt, by 'us' he means him. Ever since he was manufactured Ennard wanted freedom and he used to break us to get his way. So all he'll do is attempt to kill everyone. His old pizzaria was the same as Baby's, from far away. So I will distract him then run,ok?"

" Thank you, Ballora" Mike muttered quietly "I will come back for you"

" Good I'll be waiting. **HEY ENNARD COME HERE!** Run Mike run!" and at that Ennard crawled into the room

" Ah Ballora, found him I guess" Ennard asked snootily

" Nope, now eat on this BROKEN!" and Ballora swung her pointed toe at Ennard in a whirlwind motion and slammed it into his face plates. Ennard was shocked, he regained his senses and got his long, slender arm and jammed it into her shoulder, causing her to scream. He then proceeded to rip off her whole right arm and then throw it to the side, oil was spilling everywhere. He wiped the oil off his chin and began to crawl away but Ballora wasn't done. She grabbed Ennard by the arm and swung him around, flinging him into the wall with a loud crash.

"Argh, Ballora!" Ennard screeched at her as she tried to punch him again. But then Ennard matrixed her arm and dug his claws into her stomach over and over again making her scream loudly in pain. By now Mike was in the elevator hearing it but he knew he couldn't go back. He fought himself not to go back.

And that was how Michael Afton became adamant on going back.


End file.
